Epifania
by link.hyrulean.31
Summary: La historia ha quedado inconclusa, ¿será que se acerca una nueva aventura para el héroe del crepúsculo? Una gran noticia acude a la desesperación de los twili, esto quiere decir que se avecina un nuevo encuentro entre la princesa del crepúsculo y el héroe de hyrule... Este no es el final, si no el inicio de una nueva hazaña.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi nombre es Mafer, y he aquí una historia que se me ocurrió recientemente sobre mi videojuego favorito, The legend of zelda Twilight Princess, pero me enfocare a revelar detalles de lo que me habría gustado que sucediese después del juego, Midna es una enigmática persona y es muy importante en este fanfic por no decir que es mi protagonista.

La saga no me pertenece ni los personajes salvo algunos nuevos que introduje, pero la historia es 100 % mía, tratare de ser constante y no duden en sugerir cualquier cosa nvn

Eso es todo, QUE COMIENCE EL FAN FIC (la audiencia enloquece)

* * *

Capitulo 1

¿Qué sucede cuando vuelves de una metamorfosis física que se envuelve en todo tu cuerpo hasta ingresar a lo más profundo de tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué todas estas emociones de melancolía y tristeza inundan mi ser justo cuando he vuelto a la normalidad? Bueno he me aquí de vuelta a mi reino, yo Midna la emperatriz del crepúsculo he vuelto a mi reino, sin embargo he sufrido una transformación, y me he separado de alguien especial. He cambiado. Pero algo me llama, alguien, ¿el?...

Esa princesa, Enigmática:

Una lagrima rueda sobre mi mejilla y alcanzo a tomarla con mis largos y finos dedos para luego dejarla ir en dirección al espejo de crepúsculo, esta poco a poco levita frente a mí y choca justo en el centro de la placa translucida, rompiéndola desde su radio y haciendo mil pedazos a el único portal útil para llegar al mundo de la luz, miro de reojo a aquel chico rubio, aquel que me ayudo a lo largo de esta aventura, aquel de quien me acostumbre tanto… Un temblor recorre mi columna vertebral al verlo reaccionar a la ruptura del espejo, y así como el temblor termina su camino, el nudo en mi garganta se desata para formar las palabras que diré para despedirme –Link, yo…- no puedo pronunciar esas tres palabras – nos vemos- se redujeron a dos que sugieren ser mentira porque en realidad no sé si nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo.

Pero era necesario romper el espejo, porque nuestros mundos están bajo aviso para ser separados, y solo mi voluntad es capaz de deshacer ese lazo que nos une, y decido romperlo, sin más. Antes de que Link se acerque, subo las escaleras que conducen a mi pasaje de salida a toda prisa; siento las piernas de plomo en el último escalón pero lucho contra mi voluntad y finalmente soy absorbida por la gran placa de piedra negra, primero mis pies, luego mi cintura y poco a poco me desintegro, la brisa es cálida, sin embargo es la última que rozara mi rostro de ser crepuscular.

Y con la frente en alto sonrió, tanto a la reina de hyrule como a su héroe, fue bueno conocerlos. Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque el paisaje desértico ha desaparecido y fue remplazado por el eterno atardecer del mundo del crepúsculo, mi hogar. Mas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, se deslizan por mi mentón y caen a la tierra roja, he sido una egoísta, por pensar en querer permanecer a lado de alguien que no era para mí e imaginar cómo le doy la espalda a mi pueblo. Mis piernas me fallan y se doblan dejándome caer sobre mis tobillos, sollozo lentamente y en silencio, no por el sino por mí, he sido egoísta.

Desde un inicio supe que una vez después de obtener lo que quería y sacar provecho de los nobles seres de luz, volvería a mi reino, pero jamás determine que podría tomar cariño a las pequeñas maravillas de un mundo distinto al mío, nunca pensé que dolería tanto volver. Continuo, ahora me he calmado, pero mis mejillas siguen húmedas.

-Su majestad- susurra una voz joven y suave, pero me cuesta reconocerla, es cálida y alentadora como si de repente me impulsaran a moverme de mi lugar, miro por el rabillo del ojo y ahí está el, Todd, mi fiel lacayo, es joven tiene apenas 18 años, pero sin embargo nunca he subestimado sus tácticas para gobernar y mucho menos sus consejos. Su cabello es el más rojizo de por aquí, y las líneas azules lumbrosas características de los seres crepusculares, solamente le cubren una pierna y el resto es piel azulada y negra, lleva una capucha negra con bordes azules en las extremidades de las mangas y en el cuello, y en la cintura lleva atado una especie de prenda similar a la mía, solo que no llega a los tobillos, sino que solo cubre las rodillas, tiene cierto aire arrogante pero con la perspicacia de un caballero. Ese es Todd y no deja de llamarme entre mis sollozos.

-Midna, has vuelto- dice con un toque de alegría, pero retoma la conciencia, no es costumbre que los lacayos se expresen coloquialmente con la realeza, pero a mí no me importa, sin embargo a él si, por lo tanto retoma sus modales.- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?, quiero decir, todos aquí la hemos pasado mal, pero al fin ha vuelto a su forma original- veo como me examina de pies a cabeza a medida que me levanto y contengo más lágrimas, es de mi estatura quizá unos pocos centímetros menos ahora que me doy cuenta.

-Tranquilo Todd, estoy bien, ciertamente he vuelto a ser la misma, pero aun no me acostumbro a la forma- respondo, al parecer la respuesta no logra calmarlo tanto pero si lo suficiente, me mira a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego suspira aliviado.

-Bueno, está bien, entonces- tiende una mano hacia mí y sonríe con esa amplia dentadura blanca – acompáñeme su majestad, durante su ausencia después de luchar contra Zant, la ciudad entera ha reconstruido los edificios que fueron destruidos y nos hemos encargado de todos los monstruos que penetraron el área del edificio principal, por eso mismo preparamos un banquete en la espera de su llegada y en honor a nuestra victoria- concluye.

Valla que es bueno volver a los lujos y eficiencia de la gente del mundo del crepúsculo, les echaba de menos…

-Bueno, eso es estupendo- digo sonriendo abiertamente –pero basta de los buenos modales, ya sabes que pienso de ellos- me digo rechazando la mano del chico Todd que seguía tendida en la espera de una respuesta positiva.

-sí, si "La educación es hipocresía envuelta en papel de envolver"- el chico imita las palabras que solía decir hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas iniciaba mi reinado, nos reímos juntos y seguimos caminando hasta la puerta principal del castillo.

Al parecer no hay nadie en los jardines reales que rodean los edificios del castillo, seguramente todos estén dentro festejando la victoria, así que intento despreocuparme temporalmente de lo que evita que mi mente se calle y entramos al comedor principal del complejo, donde noto tantas caras familiares reunidas para celebrar, todas con ese característico color azulado grisáceo del cual ya me había desacostumbrado un poco de ver, hay gente de muchas edades, en su mayoría todos son jóvenes puesto que no hay una tasa de mortalidad muy alta por las batallas.

El comedor principal es de techos altos y paredes grises con grabados azules, la energía de Tao le brinda una fría luz azulada a estas líneas, hay varias mesas de piedra grises para 20 personas cada una, fácilmente podría entrar toda la población del mundo del crepúsculo aquí pues somos pocos "decentes" aquí así que entrarían sin problemas. No hay ventanas, en su lugar hay grandes huecos que dejan la luz anaranjada del exterior entrar por ellas.

Distingo a todos, y ellos a mí, me reciben con sonrisas complacientes, miradas alegres y abrazantes por mi llegada, he vuelto y mi gente está reunida, este es mi pueblo y yo su reina.

Todd que se encuentra a mi lado, se une a la audiencia y todos juntos hacen una reverencia, aunque saben que me disgusta tanta modestia, se inclinan rápidamente para luego abrir paso a Evelin, la chica que siempre es buena para los discursos, y en esta ocasión parece que es necesario uno de bienvenida.

La chica es un tanto bajita, para nuestra población estirada es una chica pequeña, delgada de ojos azules brillantes y llamativos, su cabello rubio anaranjado solo le llega a la barbilla y usa una capucha similar a la de Todd. Todos los presentes forman un semicírculo en la sala y yo me quedo donde estoy, para luego sonreír a la chica antes de que empiece.

-Bueno, creo que ya saben todos porque estamos reunidos aquí- siempre tan simpática y con ese toque de arrogancia en su voz.- A lo largo de estos años, hemos notado como el consejero real, Zant, se ha vuelto un usurpador, y vimos como dio la espalda a toda nuestra raza por sus acciones separatistas, vimos como derroco a nuestra propia emperatriz y la desterró de nuestro mundo, y no solo eso, causó estragos en tierras desconocidas para nosotros y se hiso de su propio poder para sacar provecho- Todos asienten conforme Evelin enumera las fechorías de Zant, yo también asiento un tanto molesta, aunque hay algo que mi gente no sabe y es que Zant no fue absorbido por su propio poder, sino que uso el de un enemigo mayor .

- Y cuando creíamos haber perdido la esperanza para el pueblo y a nuestra líder, Zant seguía manipulándonos, pero luego de todos sus crímenes, nuestra reina regresó hace 3 días para vencer a este usurpador recuperar lo que por derecho es nuestro- Todos asienten con miradas feroces, ciertamente como si les hubieran arrebatado algo de gran valor para todos, -y es ahora cuando hemos de cantar victoria, porque nuestro reino vuelve a nuestras manos y el trono de Midna regresa a su designada "majestad"-. Sabe perfectamente que odio la modestia pero aun lo hace, para seguí el juego de la reina y sus plebeyos.

-Hemos ganado esta batalla- finaliza Todd con un puño en alto, todos lo observan y no esperan ni un segundo para imitarlo, todo se ha vuelto de palabras de aliento a gritos y aclamaciones de victoria, siento la necesidad de unirme a mi gente, e imito el comportamiento de lo que abrió un festejo para todos, aquí en el mundo del crepúsculo no nos tomamos enserio las jerarquías, así que sin problemas que uno a mi pueblo como la habitante del sol rojo que soy…

-Es bueno volver a casa ¿no es así?- Todd está a mi lado, después de celebrar, decido salir a los balcones del comedor para tomar un poco de aire fresco, y mi fiel compañero me acompaña, recarga con los codos contra el barandal y yo imito la misma posición, ambos miramos al vacío.

-Valla que sí, aunque el mundo de luz no está nada mal- respondo, mis palabras tienen un dejo de tristeza al recordar aquellos momentos.

-¿enserio?, bueno la verdad quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo es el mundo de la luz? ¿Es cierto que los árboles son verdes? ¿Y qué me dices de los humanos? ¿Son agradables? ¿Son anaranjados? ¿Son demasiadas preguntas?- creo que si son demasiadas pero no lo comento para no ahuyentar su entusiasmo y me limito a responder aquellas preguntas de las que logro retener en mi memoria.

-Es un mundo muy hermoso y colorido, olvídate de lo monocromático, si, los árboles son verdes, los humanos no son anaranjados, y si son demasiadas preguntas- respondo entre risas, Todd me mira asombrado a pesar de mis abstractos detalles. Este chico de verdad que disfruta curiosear, desde que recuerdo siempre hablaba maravillas del mundo de la luz, a los 12 años de edad lo encontrábamos buscando libros acerca de la biología humana, pero desde que tomamos conciencia de la locura de Zant y sus atrocidades planeadas, Todd omitió el tema de la luz, puesto que en nuestras conversaciones Zant corrompía con odio, pero hoy ya no está aquí, así que podemos hablar del tema.

-Fascinante- vuelve la vista al frente y se queda callado unos segundos, de seguro debe estar imaginándose hablando con algún humano sobre biología, o paseando debajo de los cálidos rayos de sol que se cubren por las copas de los arboles verdes, bueno uno nunca sabe lo que este chico puede estar pensando. –En fin, Midna…- Me mira los ojos entrecerrándolos por la luz –Yo… bueno, estoy feliz de que volviste, bueno estamos, todos, nos alegramos de tu llegada, bueno-.

-No digas más, yo también estoy satisfecha de volver con mi gente, y estoy agradecida por lo que han hecho por mí- no se a que vienen estas palabras cursis, no acostumbro decirlas, solo a pensarlas, quizá estoy pasando por una epifanía y de repente digo cosas cursis, no lo sé…

- ¿A qué viene tanta cursilería de ti Midna?- dice burlándose un poco, lo sabía, no debí decir nada relacionado a mis sentimientos, no por reflejar frialdad si no que soy muy susceptible a esas cosas de mostrar las emociones o abrirme como lo hace Evelin con sus palabras, simplemente no va conmigo…

-olvídalo ya Todd- suelto una carcajada y agito mi puño enfrente de su cara de forma amenazante y sobreactuada, la verdad es que extrañaba estar bromeando con este chico.

Continuamos conversando sobre algunas cosas interesantes sobre el mundo de la luz, pero nada que fuese muy detallado, nos reímos y hablamos justo como cuando éramos más jóvenes, extrañaba esto, pero aun siento nostalgia por hyrule, si, extraño a las personas que conocí en el mundo de la luz, pero mi gente, mi gente es mi gente y yo soy como ellos, pertenezco aquí, debo hacerme a la idea de que no hay vuelta atrás a hyrule…

El mundo crepuscular no distingue las horas del día, no del todo, aquí no hay noches oscuras ni medios días soleados, tampoco hay puestas de son por la mañana, solo un atardecer eterno que las nubes negras ocultan, sin embargo los seres del crepúsculo si distinguimos el paso del tiempo mediante el sol que oscila horizontalmente alrededor del reino en vez de forma vertical como es en el mundo de luz, así es como calculamos las horas del día, y por cómo está el sol, puedo distinguir que ya es tarde para seguir despiertos.

Me despido de Todd, y entro al complejo principal para ir a mi habitación, la cual se encuentra en la planta más alta de la sede crepuscular, mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto, muchos de mis compañeros me saludan al pasar, otros solo me felicitan por mi llegada, y yo imito sus acciones.

Los pasillos son similares todos, de paredes grabadas en tonos grises y amplios huecos que dejan entrar la luz, finalmente el pasillo que conduce mi cuarto tiene una serie de luces azul aguamarina que conducen a una amplia puerta, la abro con cuidado y distingo el mismo orden minimalista, todo es perfecto y limpiamente ordenado, es la única habitación blanca con luces azules en todo el complejo, es preciosa sin mencionar la vista que por supuesto, es redonda, y hay unas escaleras de caracol en el centro que comunican con la segunda parte del cuarto, donde están todos los muebles.

Las dos secciones redondas tienen ventanas que dejan una visibilidad de 360 grados, la primera planta tiene un balcón alrededor de los huecos que simulan ser ventanas con persianas azules y brillantes que vislumbran el lugar, y los pisos son blancos todo aquí es del mismo color con el resaltante azul de líneas simétricas.

Sin embargo el volver a mis comodidades de reina crepuscular, no siento las ganas de dormir, mi cuerpo no me pesa sin embargo sigo reteniendo las lágrimas que no solté al entrar de vuelta a mi mundo, salgo al balcón para ver el sol que se posa en mi ventana, me pregunto si en hyrule y aquí tenemos el mismo sol, puede que sea lo único que nos une.

Hyrule, ya no estoy en hyrule ni estoy luchando con la ayuda de Link… Siento correr más lágrimas, pero ahora no me detengo, estoy a salvo en mi guarida y puedo llorar las veces que me plazcan, la cuestión es cuánto tiempo me tomara olvidarlo todo…

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy, que opinan? bueno continuare después, tratare de subir 2 por semana, seré de esas que actualizan constante para evitar que me odien por esperar 6 meses para actualizar un capitulo : es un proyecto personal, y espero que me apoyen chicos y chicas :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sin motivos

Me encuentro desconcertada, han pasado 5 días desde que regrese de hyrule y no ha habido novedades más que algunos súbditos que han renovado los edificios que estaban dañados por la destrucción. Sin embargo, la infantería ha planteado algunas alternativas para evitar desastres como el anterior que causo tal revuelta entre ambos mundos, y yo, como responsable del gobierno del mundo crepuscular, me es indispensable asistir a las juntas que se realizan con el motivo del bienestar y equilibrio entre nuestros mundos.

Después de despertar, Todd me mando a llamar para la siguiente junta que se haría en el edificio militar del crepúsculo, por lo tanto me alisto como puedo para estar presentable puesto que todos los directivos importantes de la infantería se reunirían para discutir sobre el mundo de la luz, el complejo es un domo amplio con las típicas paredes grises y con luces azules, al centro hay una gran mesa redonda con un mapa que muestra la ubicación de todas las sedes del mundo crepuscular, yo, por ser la reina me siento en la cabeza más importante, que solía pertenecer al rey anterior.

Distingo 13 personas dentro del complejo, yo soy la catorceava, alado mío esta Todd, y a lado de él esta Evelin, ambos son soldados pero juntos planean las estrategias de ataque, a mi izquierda esta Alek, y a su lado esta Isa, después de Uraia un joven de no más de 19 años, segundo por Rukia, la más alta y seria de por aquí, Zeth, Jean y Lawlee son de infantería de menor rango, se encargan de la seguridad del complejo, y finalmente esta Sky la compañera de Carvy, Attom, y Faith, los tres chicos que junto con Sky, controlan los 4 sectores de población en el crepúsculo, todos estamos reunidos, el más importante inicia a hablar.

-Algunos de nosotros proponemos llevar a cabo una investigación acerca del mundo de la luz, y averiguar lo que hiso que Zant para que pudiese ingresar a hyrule sin problemas- Un hombre corpulento de cabello amarillo como el sol comienza a explicar el plan, es Alek, nuestro cabo más valioso por su fuerza y astucia militar.-Por favor soldados, si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia sobre las alternativas de Zant, no dude en compartírnosla.

-Pudo hacerse de sus propios métodos para salir de aquí, colarse por algún sitio que le permitiera escabullirse al mundo de la luz- inicia Evelin, tiene las manos entrelazadas con los codos apoyados en la mesa, todos miran con atención a cada participante en la conversación.

-O simplemente pudo usar un portal- dice otro soldado, este es delgado y de cabellos rojos, no hemos hablado mucho pero se su nombre, Isa,- Simplemente es lo único que explica cómo es que Zant se escabullo para huir de aquí, puesto que ambos mundos tanto el de luz, como el de crepúsculo están separados por una fuerza mayor, sin embargo nuestra dimensión es como una caja fuerte sellada que solo puede ser abierta desde afuera, por lo tanto es posible que algo haya penetrado desde el mundo de luz y dejado la "puerta" abierta-

- y así, fue como Zant logro salir- La comprensiva Evelin responde de inmediato tronando los dedos en señal de entendimiento, Isa sonríe de forma autosuficiente y todos los presentes asienten. Sin embargo tanto Isa como Evelin se miran más de lo socialmente permitido para ser soldados.

-Si, si si, genios pero como explican que un ser de luz lograría ingresar aquí, si ni las mismas diosas permitirían que una mosca entrase a nuestro mundo, además los seres de luz son todos unos inútiles, no podrían meterse aquí así nomás sin usar alguno de sus aparatitos- Argumenta un Alek furioso por las suposiciones. . Los murmullos se convirtieron en discusiones en la sala, creo que soy la única que mantiene la cordura, puesto que soy la única que sabe la verdad.

Todd se levantó inmediato de su silla, y con un dedo en alto detuvo los comentarios negativos de Alek -Wow no tan rápido Alek, a los seres de luz se les respeta, son fantásticos ingenieros y biólogos por lo tanto nunca subestimes sus habilidades.

-Concuerdo contigo Todd, Alek por si no os habréis dado cuenta, son a los humanos a quienes les copiamos sus planos en arquitectura para realizar nuestras propias edificaciones, sin mencionar que ellos inventaron la rueda- responde Isa, todos los presentes en el domo entornan la cabeza en dirección a quien retoma la palabra, yo me quedo sentada en mi lugar a esperar mientas juego con la astilla que sostiene mi cabello al frente, y escucho cada uno de los comentarios de mi gente, pero ninguno es acertado.

-Aja, claro pero nosotros fuimos lo competentemente autosuficientes como para utilizar nuestra propia energía que te apuesto, ningún humanito habría sido capaz de obsequiarnos- Evelin toma la palabra ahora, pero solo para un comentario confrontante; para ser la más sentimental de aquí, no puede ser capaz de aceptar a la raza humana como superior a la nuestra.

-Si pero nosotros no teníamos idea de qué tipo de utilidades tenía esa materia prima a la que llamamos Tao, de no ser por compararla con el sol de los seres de luz, nunca nos las habríamos ingeniado para usar Tao como fuente de energía.

-Bueno tienes razón Isa, pero nosotros pudimos hacer que esa energía diera un gran paso tecnológico, tan solo mira afuera ¡Tenemos plataformas que levitan! Eso no lo tienen los humanos- Todd le dio la razón a la chica Evelin, ella sonríe de forma autosuficiente por su triunfal argumento. Creo que desde que me ausente estos tres fraternizaron más, no recuerdo que a Evelin le agradase un nerd como Isa.

-¡Vosotros dos, ingenuos, los seres humanos son los mejores científicos!- refuta un Isa furioso.

-¡Cállate Isa! Nosotros evolucionamos nuestra tecnología más rápido- responde Evelin.

-Ah claro pero imitamos su arquitectura- Continua Isa, subiendo el tono de voz.

-¡PLATAFORMAS QUE LEVITAN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!-

-Cállate Todd, esta es una discusión que solo me concierne a mí y a la rata de laboratorio de Isa.

-Yo digo que te gusta- responde Todd sonriendo pícaramente.

La chica se sonroja notablemente, todos en la sala nos dimos cuenta, entonces Evelin le da un buen pisotón al pelirrojo que se impulsa adelante para contrarrestar el dolor en su pie descalzo que sostiene mientras cojea, seguro le dolió porque Evelin usa botas, todos en la sala se ríen, pero yo me comienzo a desesperar, no hay objetivo en esta junta, quisiera estar en un lugar más tranquilo. –Eres una…-

-¡Basta!- grita Alek y todos se callan abruptamente, los participantes se detienen a mirar los fríos ojos del corpulento hombre, con semblante de líder.- Dejen ya de estar perdiendo el tiempo, estamos averiguando como diantres fue que Zant logró escapar de aquí y así evitar que suceda otra vez, no estamos hablando de que si los humanos son buenos arquitectos o no, esto es un tema crucial, aunque si con esas vamos, sigo pensando que son unos inútiles…

-¡Momento!- irrumpe el joven Todd con el ceño fruncido, y así es como la discusión vuelve a iniciar en la sala. Susurros y confrontaciones, todo vuelve al mismo caos. Los seres del crepúsculo seremos muy eficientes pero en cuanto a la organización, hace falta mano dura, así que ruedo los ojos en señal de fastidio y cruzo mi pierna izquierda en la derecha, mientras recargo mi codo derecho en el respaldo de la silla y adopto una posición más cómoda. Los gritos continúan en la sala del complejo y yo espero…

-¡Cállense ya!, van a hacer que me dé una jaqueca- me he desesperado de estos soldados desorganizados que parecen venir del jardín de infantes, -si van a ponerse a gritar, les voy a pedir que se larguen de aquí- todos en la sala guardan silencio, hacía falta que los reprendiera para que cerraran el pico –Ahora, ninguna de sus suposiciones es correcta, a excepción tuya Isa-

-Se los dije- responde a los demás asintiendo de forma arrogante.

-Sí, deja tu arrogancia para después- digo y el joven se sienta modestamente en su lugar, examino rápidamente a cada uno de los que están sentados en la mesa, y retomo la conversación. –Lo que penetro nuestra dimensión, no fue un ser humano, fue un desterrado del mundo de luz que fue traído aquí pero sus esfuerzos por huir de las sombras lo debilitaron, sin embargo estos no fueron en vano, puesto que logro dejar el portal que separa al crepúsculo de la luz abierto, pero para esto requirió de un portador de su energía restante, y dicho portador fue nada más y nada menos que el traidor, Zant.

Todos en la sala murmuran, puesto que apenas ahora se han enterado de la verdad, veo miradas de asombro y algunos conversan con el que tienen alado, Alek me examina por unos segundos y pide permiso para hablar, asiento con la cabeza y él continua.

-Entonces… ¿Sugiere que Zant uso otro poder aparte del nuestro mi señora, me refiero a la sombra fundida?- Su curiosidad se contagió alrededor de los twili presentes en la sala.

-No lo sugiero, es una afirmación, yo estuve allí cuando el mismo Zant lo confirmo y cuando Ganon lo dijo.

-¿Ganon?- pregunta Alek

-Efectivamente, Ganondorf el tirano de las sombras, fue el responsable de abrir el portal de nuestro mundo, sin embargo él ya está muerto y no volverá a causar estragos.

Todos en la sala me miran con asombro, como si hubiese sido yo la guerrera que le venció, sin embargo no fui yo, fue Link, pero nadie sabe que el me ayudo en gran parte. Cuando vinimos a derrotar a Zant, toda la población twili estaba inconsciente por la magia oscura de Zant. Por lo tanto nadie sabe de Link.

-Y entonces usted, quiero decir su majestad, ¿Tu lo venciste?- Evelin se inclina enfrente a la mesa con sus ojos color zafiro bien abiertos, expresan admiración. Todos en la sala hacen exactamente lo mismo.

-Si- Miento, no fui yo, fue Link, pero si mi orgullosa gente se entera que use a un ser de la luz para aprovecharme de sus habilidades y obtener lo que quería en vez de hacerme de mis propias técnicas, seguramente me considerarían una inútil o algo similar; Zant detestaba con coraje a los seres de luz, pero el resto de la población twili solo le tienen rencor por desterrar a los criminales aquí… como si fuéramos la cárcel de los seres con los motivos más perversos.

Al mirar a mí alrededor noto muchos susurros dirigidos a mí en agradecimiento, Todd me mira de forma peculiar, esperando a que diga algo más, o que confiese algo más, como si no conociese sus modos, lo ignoro y continúo.

-Ahora pues, el único portal que uso Ganondorf y que existe para ir de un mundo a otro, ha sido destruido, así que es imposible que alguien entre o salga de aquí- Exactamente, es imposible volver entonces no tiene caso hacer métodos preventivos si el problema ha sido solucionado. Me levanto de mi lugar, todos me siguen con la mirada esperando que sugiera alguna orden.

Isa el genio Isa se dispone a hablar –Y entonces, su majestad ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos ahora?-

-Nada- Respondo de forma seca –Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, así que no se preocupen, continúen con su estilo de vida normal-. Isa, Evelin y Todd parecen desconcertados con mi decisión, pero Alek simplemente me dirige una mirada seria, típica de él.

-Bueno, si ya hemos terminada esta sesión, pues me retiro, hagan lo que se les antoje, y si no hay más motivos para luchar… Me retiro-. Camino lento directo a la puerta del domo y salgo sin más, dejando a todo mi ejercito sin motivos para preocuparse, o eso creo yo.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y camino directo a los jardines, de verdad que estas juntas son exhaustivas y molestas, sin mencionar que moría de aburrimiento, ahora solo quiero ver las nubes del ocaso, me apaciguan mucho. ¡Que monas lucen hoy!

Los jardines reales son muy distintos a cualquier pastizal o arboleda en hyrule aquí no hay praderas pero si tenemos árboles, del suelo surgen troncos en tonos vino oscuro de madera casi negra, en cambio los retoños que brotan de la madera tienen tonos rosados, muy similares a los arboles de cerezo, no hay pasto pero el suelo es de piedra rojiza y hay agua que recorre los canales de riego de los sotos. En la parte trasera del palacio, los jardines avanzan de forma simétrica por ambos lados y otros cuantos más libres rodean la isla suspendida en el cielo.

Al final del camino de los ices rosáceos, está el borde del escollo suspendido y dado que no hay barreras que detengan esta sección, me siento al borde y dejo colgar las piernas al vacío, la vista es fantástica, distingo un sol rojo a mitad del camino, casi alineado con el centro del camino de árboles que tengo detrás, mientras que las nubes entintadas del ocaso cubren algunas zonas amarillentas el cielo.

Y como la brisa cálida de un atardecer eterno que fluye, mis pensamientos también lo hacen, pero estos traen consigo la melancolía que llevo cargando desde que llegue aquí de nuevo. Me pregunto si Link estará pensando que lo que dije acerca de volvernos a ver seria verdad, me pregunto si realmente lo tome por sorpresa al romper el espejo del crepúsculo, me pregunto si sintió rencor cuando me fui, siendo que yo lo use, y después de todo lo que pasamos y las batallas que luchamos juntos, me fui y nos separe para siempre… ¿Mi decisión fue egoísta? O quizá fui una cobarde… no lo sé.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que aquí fue donde te habías escondido- Oigo a alguien decir esas palabras tras de mí, me sobresalto y la nube de pensamientos se desvaneció de inmediato cuando me percate de la presencia de Todd, quien estaba a solo unos cuantos metros.

-Oh, hola Todd, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto todavía consternada.

-Te vi tan absorta en tus pensamientos que creí que querías un poco de compañía- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que le entrecerraba los ojos y le estiraba el rostro, la verdad es que la luz crepuscular le favorece mucho a su sonrisa, Todd es atractivo, no solo por su físico si no que tiene una actitud tan altruista que encanta a las personas…

-Bah, faenas mías, no me hagas caso- respondo despreocupadamente, sé que el hecho de que venga aquí tiene como motivo ver cómo me encuentro, después de salir de la asamblea militar como si nada, creo que todos notaron mi indiferencia poco común. Finjo despreocupación para no inquietar a Todd.

-Je je no te creo ni una sola palabra- cambia su sonrisa que muestra los dientes por otra que va de lado -¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando el otro borde de suelo a lado mío para sentarse, asiento con la cabeza de forma afirmativa y enseguida ya está a mi lado, no tan pegado a mí, pero si lo suficiente como para oír lo que digo.

-Todd, si viniste a ver cómo me encuentro, te aseguro que estoy bien- Quizá eso fue un poco repentino y no tan acertado, pero no quiero mostrar mis sentimientos en este momento, siento que hablar de ello me destruiría por dentro.

-No Midna, no vine a eso, pero eso si te aseguro, sé que no estás bien, si no te conociera diría que solo te saliste de la asamblea por aburrimiento pero no; sé que estas mal, y no me lo vas a contar, no obstante, he notado como muestras desinterés en las pláticas. Pero eso no me concierne, he venido por otra cosa- Es sorprendente lo bien que me conoce, somos amigos desde que él tenía 15 años y yo 16, así que solo le tomo 3 años saber cómo actuó. Lo que me inquieta ahora es saber a qué ha venido ahora…

-Está bien, ¿Y?- levanto una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento.

-Midna desde que fuiste desterrada y Zant tomo control del crepúsculo, nadie sabía acerca de tu ubicación, y eventualmente Zant nos atacó a todos dejándonos inconscientes, la verdad desconozco lo que sucedió contigo antes de venir a derrotar a Zant, pero lo que le dijiste a Evelin en la asamblea no era verdad, no es que te subestime pero sé que alguien más te ayudó- oír cada una de sus palabras me llegan como punzadas, no lo dijo por ser grosero de eso estoy segura, pero él sabe que mentí, él sabe que soy una mentirosa.

-Bueno, yo, discúlpame- No sé qué decir, dentro de mi nace un gran nudo que se aloja en mi garganta y no me permite pronunciar palabra alguna.

-No, no te disculpes conmigo Midna, lo que quiero decir es que no hay motivos para que pienses que tienes que demostrarle al pueblo lo fuerte que eres, créeme que lo sabemos, y nos causó mucho dolor cuando te desterraron, y cuando volviste festejamos tu fortaleza por volver con la cabeza en alto, no por vencer a un tirano de no sé qué.

Jamás me había dicho palabras tan sinceras, la verdad es que con Todd todo ha sido bromas y echar relajo, pero ahora parece que no soy la única que cambio después de lo sucedido con Zant. Bajo la mirada momentáneamente para sopesar lo que ha dicho…

-Gracias Todd de verdad, pero no le digas a nadie que un ser de la luz me ayudo, por orgullo de nuestra gente, no lo hagas.

-Sabes que soy una caja sellada en cuanto a los secretos.

-Lo se caja parlante- nos reímos, Todd es un soldado, un consejero real, y un muy buen cadete pero por sobre todo un amigo, un hermano que estará conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Ahora prométeme una cosa, como amigos claro, y si quieres jaja no te voy a obligar…

-Bueno escúpelo.

-Por favor deja de hacerte la fuerte con nosotros, sabemos que lo eres, no necesitas mostrar ningún semblante de líder para que te asimilemos como la reina que eres. Se la Midna de siempre.

Sopeso lo que dijo por un momento, sé que no puedo ser la de siempre pero tratare, lo hare por mi gente, porque ellos me necesitan…

-Lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Desasosiego

La pradera de hyrule, inmensa ahora más que nunca, y la brisa del atardecer acaricia cuidadosamente la espigas que sobresalen de las pequeñas llanuras verdes. Me encuentro de rodillas con la vista en alto al sol que luce tan brillante cálido y reconfortante. Me envuelve.

Pero si estoy aquí, y no en mi palacio, donde esta … ¿Dónde está link?, debe estar cerca o algo parecido, miro tras mi hombro para asomarme a mis espaldas en busca de Link, pero no hay señales de él, ni siquiera un rastro que me ayude a saber que hago aquí… me levanto de inmediato para buscar a alguien, y parece que conforme me dirijo a cualquier lado, la pradera de hace más larga y ancha a su vez, como si yo me hiciera más pequeña… pequeña… porque…

-¿Qué diantres?- grito asustada mirándome las manos, que vuelven a ser negras y pequeñas como cuando me trasformo Zant, mis piernas también se han encogido y siento el peso de la sombra fundida en mi cabeza. Mi corazón late de prisa, creí que esta pesadilla ya había terminado y que había vuelto a la normalidad sin embargo me equivoque… Volví a mi forma de diablillo y eso no me reconforta en lo absoluto.

Y para empeorar la situación, el cielo antes despejado, comienza a oscurecerse porque crecen unas nubes negras las cuales prometen una lluvia a cantaros, pero no llueve, en cualquier momento las nubes estallaran en agua… lo sé, lo presiento. Y como por instinto lo busco con la mirada, miro a mi alrededor, pero no me muevo de mi lugar.

-¿Link?!- grito -¿LINK?- esta vez me he desgarrado la garganta en busca de Link, no tengo ni idea de que hacer y si no tengo idea que hacer tiendo a recurrir a otras medidas, pero ahora no hay nada… vuelvo a mirar atrás y distingo una silueta oscura, de gorro y orejas puntiagudas, claro que debe ser el, parece que se aproxima. Una onda de alivio me envuelve pero mezclada de un terror perturbador cuando percibo unos ojos brillantes y rojos como dos rubís que encuadran en el rostro oscuro de la silueta.

-¿Link, eres tú? ¿Qué está pasando, que haces?- Dejo escapar un gruñido al apreciar que la silueta que antes creía era link no era el realmente, se trataba de su alter ego; es difícil de sopesar pero estoy preparada para cualquier sandez como esta, desde que paso lo de Zant, cualquier estupidez puede pasar, la diferencia es que ahora me puedo defender sola o no…

No tengo miedo pero esperaba ver a Link, la única persona en el mundo de la luz que logra entenderme, mi compañero de batalla, esa persona fiel que nunca me negó su ayuda a pesar de que yo lo manipulaba… sin embargo me encuentro parada frente a su ser oscuro, sonriendo con sarna a mi patética forma seguramente… -¿Qué haces aquí, tu despreciable ser? ¿Dime donde esta Link, oscurito?- digo lo más fuerte posible pero sin gritar y con un toque de burla…

-Eres una estúpida, una idiota princesa ingenua, que cree que necesita un caballero que la salve de las situaciones que no le convienen- ¿acaso ese idiota me ha faltado al respeto? Bueno que podía esperar de un ser de la oscuridad, sucumbido en arrogancia y egocentrismo.

-Si serás imbécil- escupo las palabras desquitándome de lo que acabo de oír- Ahora oscurito, ni creas que soy una cobarde, yo no necesito de nadie para ayudarme… Lacayo estúpido.

Si, cuando se trata de desquitar palabra, no es fácil controlarme, pero por ahora no tengo ni idea de donde estoy realmente y ni sé que pasa así que la histeria me empieza a cegar la mente, no puedo distraerme ni bajar la guardia por lo que me alejo una distancia razonable para atacar, claro, usando el poder de la sombra fundida. Es pan comido controlarla así que sin dificultades me convertiré en una con mi armadura…pero espera un momento

-No sirve- digo extrañada- no responde- me estoy frustrando porque por más que me concentro, no puedo hacer uso de mi magia, nada en absoluto.

-así es princesita, la sombra es inservible magia negra que ya no necesitamos, no pienses en usarla, es inútil- Estoy perpleja, mi único ojo visible se abre de sobremanera en señal de asombro.

-Y tú qué sabes de que magia es útil o no, si fuiste cegado por un poder que no te pertenecía- para que mi contrincante pase por desapercibido, procuro hacer cualquier hechizo como los que solía hacer antes, pero nada me sirve.

-Se lo suficiente, lo suficiente como para saber que la magia de tu pueblo ya no sirve para nada- Creo que ahora si me siento ofendida, mi pueblo no debería ser tan subestimado.

Pero no puedo hacer nada útil al respecto, quizá y él tenga la razón por que ya trate con todos y cada uno de mis ataques que escondo bajo la manga, pero nada funciona, me quedo quieta pero Link oscuro se acerca sigilosamente mientras desenvaina su espada, yo por instinto retrocedo a medida que él se acerca. No voy a huir eso es obvio pero tengo que idear un plan rápido para arreglármelas sola y sin magia.

-Aléjate de mí, no tienes ningún motivo para seguir aquí, siendo que la batalla ha terminado traidor.

-Oh emperatriz del crepúsculo, has ganado la batalla pero no has ganado la guerra, y está todavía va a continuar, luz y sombras son las dos caras de la misma moneda- vuelvo a retroceder pero ahora siento una sólida capa chocar contra mi espalda y al mirar rápidamente hacia atrás me doy cuenta que es una capa similar a las que delimitaban la luz y el crepúsculo. Link oscuro continua hablando- sin embargo una puede sobre ponerse ante la otra, no es así?- La negra silueta continuo riendo sínicamente, ahora con una espada desenvainada de una hoja fina y delgada.

Ya no tengo escapatoria y lo sé por qué no hay donde retroceder y sin mi magia no puedo salir volando o tele transportarme así que estoy al borde de entrar en pánico, espero que mi voluntad no me deje mostrarle mi debilidad a mi enemigo, pero él no considera detenerse porque está decidido a acabar conmigo, la delgada y fina hoja que blande Link oscuro se postra bajo mi mentón de forma amenazadora.

-Acabare contigo y tu magia inservible que no son más que obstáculos en una guerra que no les corresponde- al decir esto el joven de ojos rubí agita el brazo rápidamente sin dejarme pronunciar palabra alguna, y la hoja me atraviesa el cuello, siento la violenta cuchilla desgarrarme la garganta; no tuve ni tiempo parea razonar lo que acaba de suceder, todo se vuelve negro muy rápido, mi cuerpo debilitado por la hemorragia cae de inmediato y mi último aliento se va, se acaba. Mi cuerpo en el piso solo distingue la silueta marcharse con una espada entintada con mi propia sangre.

OH por dios esto es tan extraño, si este capítulo fue cortito pero es por una razón, para darle suspenso a la cosa que ya tomando forma, en el próximo capítulo aclaro que onda con este inesperado momento para abrir paso a la historia :. Gracias por leer, no tardare por el otro… ah por cierto les tengo una sorpresita jejeeee lean abajo :

Jejeje me gustaría hacer un pequeño desvió en la historia y el comportamiento de Midna respecto su amor a distancia con link… este es un pequeño fragmento chusco de lo que sería hyrule con internet… Disfrútenlo, solo deje volar mi imaginación… (Nótese como represento mi propia experiencia en este mini capitulo comodín)

Hyrule con internet

La princesa de ojos rubís tomo asiento en la mesa de noche que se postraba frente a su cama en la cual solo había un enchufe de luz, y un modem instalado de alta velocidad, el cual permitía por completo a la princesa, conectarse a la red.

Inmediatamente la dama de cabello anaranjado, comenzó a teclear el nombre de la gran red social para ingresar a su usuario de Facebook, empezó por su usuario, seguido por la contraseña, la red tardó un poco. Sin embargo al paso de los 30 segundos la princesa del crepúsculo ya estaba en línea.

Inmediatamente noto que entre sus tantas notificaciones de hylianos que rogaban por conocer a tal celebridad, estaba una notificación en especial cuya procedencia era de hyrule, específicamente el joven elfo link, finalmente acepto a Midna en la red social, este fue motivo para que la ojirubi se adentrara en el perfil del susodicho para curiosear sobre las novedades.

-Te encontré- se dijo a si misma mientras ingresaba al muro de Link –Ahora veamos que has estado haciendo, humano- la joven hiso hincapié ante la última palabra, puesto que ambos son de razas distintas.

-Oh parece que el elfo volvió a su granja- se decía a si misma mientras leía el estatus del hyliano, el cual decía "Finalmente aquí con mi familia ya en casa- Link se siente feliz. #instaordon #instacasa #instaepona #salvandohyruledelasmanosdelmal." –Ah que idiota ni siquiera me etiqueta en sus estados de Facebook-Se decía la princesa decepcionada por el descuido del héroe.

Ella sabía que espiar a la gente por internet no era correcto pero la culpa desaparecía cuando veía otro estatus del elfo mencionando que se iría a hyrule de nuevo por segunda ocasión para visitar a la princesa Zelda. Los celos se veían kilómetros de la habitación de Midna, por lo tanto no dudo en bajar para mirar más acerca del historial. Y para su suerte encontró el perfil de la gran princesa de Hyrule, inmediatamente, Midna no lo pensó dos veces sin antes entrar a ver el perfil de la emperatriz de hyrule.

-Ay si aquí está la princesita consentida de zelda, vamos a ver que publica sobre link- Y como por arte de magia, al emprender su búsqueda por datos sobre el elfo, Midna se encontró con una foto que la dejo perpleja sobre todo por el lugar y las personas que aparecen en ella, y al mirar la descripción no dudo en leerla en voz alta, hecha una furia.

-Selfie con mi nuevo amigo Link, corazón corazón, aquí después de despedirnos de la princesita del crepúsculo- no pudo evitar gritar y blasfemar ante el selfie donde aparece zelda sonriendo de sobremanera con el joven de 17 años a un lado haciendo una mueca extraña como de un pato humano.

-Esos idiotas bakas, desconsiderados, más esa zelda tonta con sus selfies de vanidosa…- se dijo la princesa lo más enojada posible no cabía duda que a partir de aquel momento Facebook se volvió una tortura, al ver como el elfo hacia su vida y enviaba mensajes a Midna sobre cuanto la extrañaba, que pena que ya no pudiese volver…

-fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola mi gente lectora y algunos desconocidos, les traigo nada más y nada menos que un nuevo capítulo del fan fic Epifanía, que ya tenía un poco olvidadito, pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo que va consecutivamente al anterior, que estuvo muy corto, este ya es de proporciones normales, y prometo un capitulo emocionante en toda la extensión de la palabra, aquí ya se viene iniciando la introducción del fan fic, y garantizo calidad de escritura excelente -guiño-.

Bueno sé que no saben mucho de mi jeje pero me gustaría hacer este fan fic mas interactivo si algunos lo desean, pueden oír un repertorio musical que va muy chulo con estos capítulos, mi recomendación, si lo deseen (advierto es música muy underground rara) Beggining to end-Ta-ku, todo el repertorio de ta-ku es perfectamente melancólico para este fic...

Ya no los distraigo más, lean por favor y no olviden prestar atención a cada detalle. Al fic -Aplausos de la audiencia-.

* * *

Capítulo III:

Quimera

Despierto con un grito ahogado, despabilo de un letargo oscuro y frio que me envolvió por años, por meses siglos, horas o quizá días, siento los parpados pelando mis ojos, muy abiertos, abiertos de miedo. Y tal fue el sobresalto que me senté inconscientemente con mucha desesperación; pero aunque nada de eso fue real, siento miedo. Sí, todo fue un sueño, una terrible pesadilla una mala quimera que me jugó mi mente. Todavía mi cuerpo esta pesado de la tensión de dormir, pero estoy consciente y recuerdo mi sueño por completo sin perder detalles justo como si lo acabase de vivir.

-¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?- estoy asustada pero conforme pasan los segundos y el recuerdo de mi sueño se difumina de mi mente, me siento patética, uno, por gritar como una loca, dos por sobresaltarme por cosas tan bobas como un sueño… sigo sentada y con un brazo sostengo el peso de mi torso, mientras que con la otra mano me toco la frente para contrarrestar la maldita migraña que me causa mi insomnio. Ciertamente estas noches no he dormido bien…

Obvio no he dormido bien, este maldito sueño constante no es el primero, este es el sexto desde que regrese de hyrule, y si mis cuentas no me fallan apenas han pasado tres semanas desde que volví, es extraño pero se presenta cada tres días y siempre en un escenario diferente, pero con la misma escena. Y cuando vuelvo a presenciarlo, olvido por completo todo lo que se cuando estoy consciente, como el hecho de que no me he vuelto a transformar o que no es posible volver a hyrule… Recuerdo que la primera vez que tuve la primera pesadilla, me revise de pies a cabeza para corroborar que no volví a mi forma anterior… usando la sombra fundida… pero es imposible que la vuelva a usar, si fue exterminada…

Todo en mi cabeza me da vueltas y no me deja pensar con claridad creo que quiero salir, así que recorro la blanca habitación con los ojos, extrañada, todo está en orden y acomodado con ese sumo cuidado de muebles nácar y reducidos artículos decorativos, este lugar me reconforta pero… No me lo pienso dos veces, así que cuelgo las piernas sobre el borde de la cama para tomar mi bata y salir a dar un paseo; por la posición del sol al oriente de la habitación, sé que lo más probable es que todos en el mundo crepuscular, sigan durmiendo, pero no estaría mal salir a caminar para pensar algo que me auxilie de mis preocupaciones burdas.

Espero que nadie me mire, solo llevando mi ropa para dormir y una capa, no es por nada de vanidad pero me gusta mantener mi presentación impecable ante mis "súbditos", sin embargo no hay nadie, y todo en el palacio está en completo silencio, raro pero sé que puedo andar tranquila… He pasado el pasillo que conduce a mi habitación y he recorrido el pasaje principal de la sala de menesteres y el trono real, así que estoy a punto de llegar a la planta baja del palacio que lleva a los jardines de cerezos… El silencio es sepulcral pero la tranquilidad se hace presente… no hay estúpidos jóvenes gritando de aquí a allá…

Finalmente llego al gran portón principal este se abre solo con pararme enfrente de él, la magia de tao simplemente detecta mi presencia y actúa para ejecutar las acciones en base a nuestras necesidades. Entonces es así como abandono el umbral de la puerta y dejo que mis pies me lleven a un lugar tranquilo.

Bajando por la rampa y girando a la izquierda, llego de inmediato al pasillo de árboles rosas que conducen a los jardines reales pero diviso una sombra a lo lejos así que sé que no estoy sola pero la verdad no esperaba encontrarme a nadie… sin embargo ahí estaba Evelin la chica de los grandes ojos zarcos y melena de cobre. A juzgar por su atuendo puedo decir que lleva puesto el uniforme real, una capa negra con el interior brillante, un vestido entallado y botas negras hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, que a pesar por el tacón, sigo siendo más alta que ella, lo noto a medida que nos aproximamos sin decir palabra alguna.

Evelin rompe el silencio con un tono educadamente fingido, casi escupiendo las palabras -¿Qué hace usted aquí "su majestad" a estas horas del ocaso? Debería dormir, las princesas deben descansar lo suficiente - al finalizar sonrió con malicia esperando una mueca de disgusto por mi parte solo para gozar de mi molestia, así es ella, le gusta gozar del odio ajeno, sin embargo no es mi caso porque soy un poquito igual, no me molesto.

-Oh súbdita disculpa pero resulta que las princesas también necesitan salir de sus prisiones para tomar un poco de aire fresco, por si no lo sabias, somos twili y respiramos… - Imito la sonrisa con cizaña y la miro reaccionar por unos momentos hasta que ambas estallamos en risas por lo ridículas que nos vemos usando honoríficos siendo amigas.

-JAjaja, basta basta de tonterías, Solo hago mi guardia jeje ya sabes para cuidar el palacio de las fuerzas invisibles del mal- hizo un ademan de guerrera muy extraño haciendo uso de su guadaña que lleva en la mano izquierda.

-Bien, supongo- me quedo callada unos instantes… -Bueno, seguiré mi camino, patea algunos traseros si es necesario- la verdad no estoy de humor para conversar con Evelin, ciertamente compartimos una estrecha amistad con mucha confianza puesto que ella es muy similar a mí, así que nunca nos ofendemos una de la otra pero hoy no tengo de estar insultado.

-Um bueno como tú digas "majestad", de todos modos dudo que algo suceda así que solo esperare…- Se despidió con la mano y dio media vuelta, ambas seguimos por nuestros caminos… aunque ni yo sé si tengo un destino a donde ir, mis pies solo se mueven y hago caso omiso de lo que me rodea.

-Bah que birria, no entiendo nada…- comienzo a hablar sola –Estos sueños se repiten y se repiten en distintos escenarios… me pregunto si significaran algo…- cuando menos me imagino estoy en el epicentro del jardín de cerezos, aquí hay un árbol enorme que se levanta a lo largo de todo el complejo casi superando la altura del edificio principal, los jardines están en la parte trasera del palacio, así que mi ventana de 360 º ubicada en mi habitación, alcanza a ver los retoños jóvenes del viejo acre. Me siento a los pies del árbol, en las gruesas raíces.

-Si tan solo alguien pudiese interpretar mis sueños, si tan solo alguien pudiese entender como me siento ahora, si tan solo algo o alguien me dijera que hago aquí…- Creo que no sé a qué o quién podría dirigirme en mi imaginación, pero creo que mejor guardo silencio, un sabio espíritu de luz me dijo alguna vez después de devolverme mi forma original, que el silencio es la mejor forma de hallar las respuestas en lo más profundo de nuestras mentes… Quizá su consejo aplique conmigo ahora.

Los espíritus de luz…Ellos hablaron directamente conmigo, cuando morí, si, morí, justo cuando estaba en plena batalla con Ganondorf el Tirano de las sombras, antes de ganarme recuerdo haber visto una luz, profunda extenderse frente a mis ojos a medida que era aniquilada y entonces morí, pero esa luz me trajo de nuevo a la tierra, ellos fueron los responsables, los espíritus de luz que me dieron una segunda oportunidad para vivir y me perdonaron a mí y a mi pueblo, jamás me había sentido tan honrada y renovada, pero más que nada acompañada, ahora más que nunca sabía que no estaba sola, pero la duda de mi existencia y todas esas inquietudes pasaban por mi mente mientras ellos me transformaban, entonces uno de ellos, Latoan, pronuncio aquellas palabras que me alentaron momentáneamente; después de eso no volví a hablar con ellos ni a tener comunicación de ningún tipo…

Entonces vino una cuestión… ¿Por qué me perdonaron a mí y a mi pueblo después de los crímenes que cometieron nuestros descendientes? Eso es algo que ni yo misma se pero tengo la certeza de que ellos son de luz y no hay portal que nos comunique, no lo hay…

El sol que antes se postraba detrás del palacio, ahora estaba casi por ocultarse al frente, eso quería decir que ya era hora de despertar, creo que pensar, ha hecho que el tiempo volara.

Me pongo de pie, y voy de regreso, justo por el mismo camino por el que había venido. A lo lejos se escuchan unos pasos agiles, rápidos y desesperados, frunzo el ceño en señal de confusión, parece que alguien se aproxima muy rápido, así que justo antes de llegar a la esquina del palacio, me pongo en guardia a la espera de algún peligro, se acercan y muy rápido pero ahora escucho respiraciones rápidas y agitadas que poco a poco logro reconocer, son de una mujer, es Evelin.

-Midna- La chica salió disparada para doblar por la esquina e inclinándose peligrosamente de lado volvió a equilibrarse para luego parar de correr frente a mí, se detuvo en seco y respiraba violentamente. -¡Midna!, princesa Midna, hay problemas, yo caminaba, y luego, no ah… -

-Tranquila, respira hondo y dime que sucede- trate de calmarla porque no se entendía ni ella misma, su cabeza caía rendida entre sus hombros mientras que se arrodillaba lentamente para tomar aire, hice lo mismo hasta quedar arrodilladas en el suelo una vez tranquila comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, estaba en el sector superior, haciendo guardia en la isla vespertina- Decía preocupada

-Te refieres a en donde está la ermita?- La ermita es una especie de santuario donde una vieja secta twili solía rezar en nombre de las lágrimas derramadas de nuestros descendientes que fueron desterrados aquí, se cree que las animas de nuestros antepasados se reconfortan con los rezos de la secta twili, cuando son escuchados… Pero hace mucho que ya nadie entra con ese propósito, gracias a todos los problemas que se han presentado, por lo tanto solo los guardias cuidan que este en buenas condiciones.

-Sí, la ermita, el oratorio, yo estaba en la parte de afuera cuando empezó a oír ruidos extraños y me asome para ver que estaba sucediendo, y entonces… agh una luz- La chica tenia lágrimas en los ojos cuando dijo luz y me alarme de inmediato, ella me mostro su brazo izquierdo y este estaba azul pálido en vez de negro, vi como la mancha azul se extendía rápidamente y esto resultaba alarmante para ambas, ella estaba herida.

-Maldita sea Evelin esto es terrible- Ambas estamos asustadas ella sigue llorando y veo como se retuerce en el suelo de dolor. Claro, ella es un ser de la oscuridad, un ser crepuscular y cualquier interacción con la luz podría hacerle daño.

-Duele mucho Midna, no sé qué es, lo único que sé es que la luz sigue ahí, no sé si se va a detener, hay algunos guardias que se dirigen a la ermita pero parece que ellos tampoco saben qué hacer-Llora por un instante pero se traga sus sollozos para después. Es valiente seguro sabrá que hacer, pero yo estoy inquieta, tengo que ir, algo me dice que tengo que ir.

-Entiendo entiendo, Evelin, esto es muy peligroso, ve al sector de hospitalización lo más rápido que puedas y cuéntale a Uraia, solo a él lo que ha sucedido, seguro que sabrá que hacer, yo tengo que ir de inmediato a la ermita, recuerda, no le digas a nadie más lo que está sucediendo, no queremos causar estragos-.

-No! Midna no vayas eso puede ser peligroso puedo curarme después, solo venía a informarte para que te alejaras-. ¿Para qué me alejara? Es enserio… no me siento débil como para esconderme una vez más de algún mal, eso hice antes y las consecuencias resultaron catastróficas, pero no más, ahora voy a encarar lo que sea que pretenda atacar a mi pueblo.

-TENGO QUE IR. ¡Corre maldita sea o la maldición se va a propagar!

Inmediatamente Evelin me miro con ambos ojos azules cristalinos denotaba miedo cuando dije maldición pero no podía ocultar el peligro en el que ella estaba, luego asintió, y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la mía; yo también salí corriendo lo más rápido que respondían mis pies, cruce el camino de los jardines reales, y llegue a la plaza central del palacio, seguí corriendo al arco norte donde están las plataformas que comunican con las otras islas y me impulse a saltar a la que tenía más cerca, de inmediato la placa translucida comenzó a levitar y llevarme a una dirección, y seguí saltando de placa en placa para llegar a la isla vespertina.

Ahora que me lo pienso mejor, sigo con mi atuendo para dormir, un vestido cortó blanco y una capa negra con detalles en azul, no es apropiado que me miren así pero no hay de otra, no es momento para pensar en que tan presentable o no estoy.

Finalmente a lo lejos se alcanza a ver un pedazo de tierra de proporciones menores que los que ocupan el palacio, para llegar a la isla vespertina era necesario elevarme, por lo tanto conforme subía, veía el oratorio de piedra engrandecerse hasta su proporción normal, finalmente sin pensármelo dos veces salte ágilmente a la cima del pedazo de tierra y rodee el pequeño complejo para encontrarme con la entrada principal y algunos guardias que discutían, pero no parecían alarmados del todo, más bien procuraban resolver el problema tranquilamente.

Habían tres guardias que reconocí de inmediato, Carvy, Attom, y Faith, ellos son quienes se encargan de la seguridad de los 4 sectores crepusculares, son tres chicos, uno es muy alto de cabello amarillo espalda ancha y piel azulada con pocas marcas azules, el segundo, Attom es más bajito delgado pero de complexión más atlética y ojos profundamente rojos, finalmente Faith, su cabello es de un negro intenso, con una mitad de la cabeza rapada y la otra larga melena azabache le cuelga sobre el hombro izquierdo, es musculoso y ojos grisáceos, los tres son apuestos debo admitirlo, pero muy jóvenes para el puesto que tienen en el ejército. No los subestimo tampoco…

-Su majestad- Uno de ellos, Carvy el alto, se dirigió a mi inmediatamente me vio pasar, los otros que estaban de espaldas hicieron lo mismo y se acercaron rápidamente a mí.

-Es peligroso que este usted aquí, le recomiendo que se retire- Dijo Faith, el serio.

-No me vengas con eso ahora por favor, necesito saber que está sucediendo- Me desespera que me digan lo que es peligroso para mí o no, se lo que tengo que hacer. Los tres chicos están parados frente a mí, y no me dejaban ver el panorama detrás de ellos, que era justamente a lo que venía, la luz…

-Bueno, vera Evelin estaba haciendo su guardia como es de costumbre, y vino a ver si todo en la isla vespertina estaba en orden, sin embargo nosotros estábamos en el complejo del palacio-Inicio Faith.

-Hasta que escuchamos unos gritos- lo interrumpió Attom.

-Sí, Attom gracias… ahora si no te molesta déjame hablar… - Faith lanzo una mirada furtiva y Attom y enseguida se calló lo que iba a decir después –Bueno continuando con eso, si, escuchamos los gritos de Evelin, y acudimos a ayudarla, vimos la luz y bueno, ella se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera explicar algo tan siquiera.

-Creemos que se trata de algún ser fuera de este mundo pero desconocemos su procedencia, sin embargo este ser daña a los nuestros con su simple presencia- Esta vez Carvy explicaba la situación a detalle, al fin alguien con cerebro me dice que pasa…

-Muy bien,¿ y sigue aquí o ya se fue?-Ahora la última pregunta y me voy antes de que me sigan obstruyendo mi camino…

-Sigue aquí, la luz no se ha movido pero hemos cerrado el paso para que nadie se acerque y salga lastimado, porque si alguien se acerca podría incluso no salir con vida- Agrego el pelinegro.

-Bueno eso era todo lo que quería saber, ahora si me disculpan- pase entre ellos tres para abrirme paso a la entrada de la ermita, uno de ellos trato de detenerme pero no lo escuche, no necesito sus estúpidas advertencias, quizá los de mi pueblo no sean tolerantes a la luz pero yo he pasado por tantas malas jugadas que la luz no creo podría afectarme.

Entro por el gran umbral del oratorio, la luz se disipa y proyecta desde el interior, pero en cuanto la cruzo y permito que me proyecte, todos los presentes se quedan callados de asombro, creyendo que saldría lastimada, paso como si nada y me acerco poco a poco entrecerrando los ojos por la intensidad de la iluminación hasta que llego al centro del oratorio, que está completamente iluminado. Llegue a la figura donde se origina todo este brillo…

Finalmente diviso una forma humana extraña, parece ser una niña que está sentada, abrazando sus piernas y con la cara encajada entre sus rodillas, lleva puesto algo que parece un vestido blanco que reluce con su piel pálida brillante. No pronuncia palabra alguna cuando me acerco, no hace nada ni tampoco se mueve, me pregunto si habla el mismo idioma. Por qué no parece ser de la misma especie.

-Em… hola..-La niña de cabello dorado y luz infinita no corresponde a ninguno de mis gestos, tosí, no me escucho, no hace nada, pero cuanto más la miro más reconfortada me siento, es como si su aura me diera tranquilidad y la verdad me parece inofensiva por lo que me agacho a su altura y lentamente acerco una de mis manos a su brazo izquierdo que sigue sujeto a sus piernas.

-Hola, quería saber qué haces aquí, pequeña- en cuanto la tomo del brazo, ella me mira aterrada. Pero al alzar su cara veo un rostro inocente y puro, una cara blanca nácar de facciones finas, casi pulidas por los mismos dioses, sus ojos son dorados y relucen más aun de su piel del mármol, fría suave y perfecta, es muy hermosa la pequeña, pero ahora esta aterrada.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? No estés aterrada, no te hare daño, Soy Midna, puedes confiar en mi- Creo que calmándola quizá y suelte algunas palabras.

-Tus ojos… -La niña pronuncio algo finalmente, la pequeña infante parecía de alrededor 10 años, pero estaba tan asustada, no era yo, eran mis ojos, es como si ella no hubiera visto nada en su mundo… Me siento absurda pero comienza a calmarme su presencia, entonces noto como despega uno de sus brazos de sus rodillas y lentamente acerca una de sus pequeñas manos a mi rostro, me toca la cara tierna y suavemente, su tacto es cálido a mi fría piel, pero más que cálido es consolador.

-¿De dónde eres pequeña?-Quizá ya está preparada para soltar más información.

-Tú eres la elegida por las diosas, tus ojos cargan la melancolía y dolor de un alma inocente y frustrada… rojo sangre de los descendientes abandonados y profundos de los elegidos por los dotados.

-¿Qué?-Esta niña comienza a darme miedo, me mira fijamente y pareciera como si con su tacto pudiera conocer mi historia e incluso de los que no conozco… esta niña es intrigante.

-Sí, mis diosas tenían razón, eres la portadora nueva para el poder…

* * *

CHAN CHANNNNN- eso fue todo por hoy amigos, procurare mantener el hilo de esta historia que me tiene maravillada, saben, me identifico mucho con Midna, le pasan los mismos pensamientos que a mi… quizá y así me vallan conociendo más lectores míos… En fin DEJENME UN REVIEW y díganme que les parece este concepto de fic, diferente… ;)

Quiero agradecer a mi primer review, gracias a Sam-spirit-of-the-forest jejeje la verdad si, nadie escribe nada de midna, siendo un personaje con tanto potencial, tu comentario me inspiro a continuar por que la escuela bla bla dejaban mi fic en el olvido... pero gracias :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, aquellos que se olvidaron de mi nombre, soy Mafer : este es un capitulo clímax mas, sin embargo hay una declaración importante, creo es la parte donde se desenvuelve el fic de una forma mas interesante. Hasta este punto le he dado mucho protagonismo a nuestra emperatriz del crepúsculo, pero ya verán como por fin saldremos de esta subjetividad.

En fin, vamos con el fic -la audiencia enloquece- (me aplaudo a mi misma)

* * *

Mensajera ermitaña

Seguimos en la misma posición, ella, la pequeña niña extraña, tocando mi cara con su cálida palma, y yo pasmada tratando de poner en orden las palabras que me acaba de decir –nueva portadora del poder- Que rayos, esta niña debía estar loca porque ni siquiera yo comprendía de que supuesto poder hablaba… Estaba mal, estaba mal, yo no soy más que una emperatriz de un pueblo hundido en las sombras, no soy la portadora de nada más que la sombra fundida y los poderes en decadencia de mi pueblo, no…

Pero ya me han sucedido tantas cosas tan extrañas estos últimos meses que no me sorprendería otro disparate más, al cabo de unos minutos que parecían horas la pequeña figura humana brillante frente a mí, despego su tacto del mío y se quedó mirando y antes de que yo pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, la niña abrió la boca primero.

-Has cargado con la descendencia de un pueblo en oscuridad y tristeza, has sostenido el mando de una raza que se creía perdida en la tempestad y dado la cara por las almas inocentes que desafortunados viven aquí, tú eres la emperatriz del crepúsculo, la nueva portadora del poder.

Parecía que esta niña fuera un mecanismo para dar mensajes, no me oía, solo hablaba, en cambio yo solo escuchaba palabras ordenadas que formaban oraciones y estas no tenían sentido alguno, no, sin embargo esta niña cuanto más penetraba mi mirada, acuchillaba mi ser y escarbaba en el para recaudar más información. No lo decía, pero yo si lo sentía. En mi cabeza solo se oían 3 palabras "portadora del poder" no sé qué quiere decir eso, pero sea lo que sea, no creo que tenga algo que ver con hacer más daño a mi pueblo o sí?

-Mira pequeña, no entiendo un chaval de lo que dices ¿sí? ¿Qué te parece si me explicas de dónde vienes y a que has venido?- Exclame en un tono suave, la verdad es que no se si esta niña podría alterarse o que…

Y como por arte de magia, la niña entornó su mirada vacía a la mía y afiló los ojos justo como si de verdad hubiera oído lo que acababa de decir; se levantó de donde estábamos, y dejó caer su dulce peso en sus pequeños pies descalzos, yo hice lo mismo, pero me quede en mi lugar, siguiendo a la pequeña con mi mirada. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos lentos cerca de mí, dejo de resplandecer con ese brillo cegador, y todo en la sala volvió a su estado e iluminación originales, su piel apenas brillaba tenuemente y ella finalmente abrió la boca para darme respuestas. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Soy Laila… una mensajera, un hado creado por las diosas de oro- mientras hablaba, yo ponía suma atención en el movimiento de sus labios y en las palabras que salían de si – Las diosas de oro, creadoras de un poder asombroso, la trifuerza, repartieron el poder dentro de una de sus mejores creaciones, y esta es la tierra de hyrule… pero ellas no estaban conscientes del peligro que corría este poder, ellas no sabían que existían seres imperfectos y de malas intenciones, por esa misma razón seres oscuros trataron de hacerse de la trifuerza, pero los espíritus de luz, los vigilantes sedentarios, la protegieron, desterrando a los hechiceros de magia oscura a un mundo triste, a una dimensión solitaria…

Me sentí afligida por eso último que dijo –dimensión solitaria, mundo triste- duele, y duele porque es verdad, si yo, reina del crepúsculo me siento así, me pregunto si mi pueblo seguirá mi ejemplo… Laila continuó hablando.

-Pero las diosas decidieron también brindar el poder a los humanos y dejar al alcance ese mágico dominio a aquellos elegidos –Los elegidos, debe estar hablando de Link y Zelda, se me revuelve el estómago al pensar en Link, me pregunto que estará pasando con el ahora mismo.

-Las diosas otorgaron su poder a los elegidos para que custodiaran y mantuvieran el equilibrio en las tierras de Hyrule… Sin embargo… La fracción más ambiciosa de la trifuerza, el poder, fue arrebatado de su pedestal, justo donde debía estar y este ser oscuro sumado con el poder que no le pertenecía, ha rencarnado tantas veces para vencer una y otra vez a las reencarnaciones de los otros dos elegidos y hacerse finalmente de las trifuerzas restantes-. Laila, si así puedo llamarla, se quedó callada por un momento y por un segundo pensé que ya había finalizado por lo que yo estuve a punto de cuestionarla acerca de sus motivos aquí. Pero cuando yo ya iba a abrir mi bocota, ella me gano la palabra otra vez.

-Esta vez, el tirano de las sombras por su nombre Ganondorf volvió de su encierro y la trifuerza no le pareció lo suficientemente buena dividida en fracciones por eso se hizo de un poder alterno a ella, un poder que solo podría encontrar aquí en el crepúsculo. La sombra fundida… Aquí es cuando entra tu pueblo, Midna.- ¿Midna? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre si ni siquiera lo he mencionado? –Les arrebataron su magia, con esto fueron manipulados, y quien más ha sufrido eres tú… Su reina, pero fuiste valiente y emprendiste un viaje muy largo en busca de lo que pertenece pero por consecuencia de unir fuerzas con el elegido, ambos ayudaron más de lo que las diosas esperaban… Salvaron Hyrule… Las diosas observaron toda esta hazaña, y con lo que has hecho Midna y los sacrificios que has pasado, las diosas han cambiado su forma de ver a los seres crepusculares…

Cada palabra, cada oración, todo lo que esta niña me decía, era verdad para mí, mi pueblo y los soberanos que han gobernado aquí, no somos más una sociedad desterrada, somos un pueblo un mundo y una dimensión autónoma, así es como nos hemos acostumbrado a vivir, con un destino sin honra pero con una humildad incomparable, pienso en Todd, en Evelyn, Faith, Attom, todos ellos son guerreros que luchan con su propio destino para ser mejores, todos los twili compartimos ese triste destino de desterrados aunque luchamos por levantar a nuestra comunidad… Pero saber que las diosas nos han observado, y no nos han dejado solos, me estremece esa idea, como si lo que hicimos fue de valor… La pequeña hiso caso de mi actitud pensativa y ella también se quedó callada, esperando a que entendiera todo lo que me ha dicho.

-¿Quieres decir que las diosas me, quiero decir, nos han observado a nosotros?- Pregunto atónita.

-Estas en lo correcto Midna, y es por eso que mi tarea de venir aquí es decirte lo que mis diosas tienen preparado- La verdad es que Laila, me da algo de miedo, tiene la mente de una adulta pero un cuerpo menudito y tierno como el de una inocente niña, quizás ni siquiera sea una niña pero conforme habla más, da esa sensación extraña… de que no es normal…

-¿Preparado?-

-La fracción del poder de la trifuerza, se ha quedado en el Nirvana, suspendía, y sin sus otras hermanas, la sabiduría y el coraje, carece de sentido ahí en donde esta… es por eso que las diosas de oro han decidido otorgarla al crepúsculo… Otorgártela a ti Midna.

Dicen que cuando recibes noticias impactantes, en ese preciso momento sientes que todo a tu alrededor se vuelve lento y las palabras se oyen borrosas, bueno ese era mi caso, solo veía el parpadear de los ojos inocentes de Laila, y sus palabras hacían eco en la sala, para mí eso hacían, porque apenas podía digerir lo que acababa de decir… Se me revolvió todo en mi interior y sentí como si todo se me fuera abajo, ¿estaba hablando enserio?

-¿Q-que?- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar…

-Midna, eres la nueva portadora de la trifuerza del poder, las diosas te han elegido y encomendado que tú seas quien haga el uso correcto de este grandioso poder.

El peso de mi cuerpo empezó a emerger, a desnivelarme y a acumularse en mis delgadas rodillas, haciendo que poco a poco estas se inclinaran hacia adelante y me sostuviera solo con ellas, todavía con mi ropa para dormir, yo la reina del crepuscular me encontraba de rodillas frente a un ser que desconozco y realmente confundida, dolida extraña e incrédula. De aquí a cuando las diosas se dignan a mirarnos a nosotros los twili, siendo descendientes de los desterrados en hyrule, es acaso que se apiadaron de nuestra desgracia y quieren limpiar nuestro nombre manchado por el pasado otorgándonos un poder "mágico"… Aunque de alguna forma u otra, quizá sea una oportunidad que me encantaría aprovechar para levantar a mi pueblo caído y darle un orden nuevo, regalarle esa gloria que se merece y borrar el pasado… Pero me pregunto… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice realmente algo tan grande? Entonces viene a mi mente la imagen de Link, me pregunto como habrá de sentirse respecto a ser el elegido de algo que ni siquiera el escogió… Esto de tener destinos de "súper dotados" no tiene buena pinta alguna para mí. Pero al menos sé que es algo que comparto con él, un destino del cual no podría sentirme orgullosa ni miserable…Un destino al que he sido encomendada para afrontar…

-¿Midna?- La pequeña Laila se acercó un poco a mí, sin demostrar emoción de miedo alguna solo hablaba con una voz dulce y compasiva, como la de una niña y eso era lo que se supone que es ella… -¿Midna estas bien?- volvió a insistir pacíficamente, se acercó un poco pero no hiso contacto alguno, simplemente se postro frente a mí con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No… quiero decir no te preocupes, estoy bien- enseguida me levante, y mantuve el equilibrio para no volver a caer, me mantuve firme, con la mirada en alto, justo como una reina debe hacer y creo que ahora he aceptado lo que me han endosado. Sin embargo no es orgullo lo que siento ahora que sé que soy elegida de esto, si no es la sensación de que ahora cargo con una gran responsabilidad, y es mi labor por el bien de mi pueblo y por el mío propio, traer lo que hace falta aquí, es la esperanza de que no hemos sido abandonados y que algo nos hace fuertes. Suspiro, un suspiro largo, no de alivio ni de dolor, si no de fuerza, como si entre más aire sale de mis pulmones, más fuerzas recobran tanto mi ser como mi cuerpo. Entorne la mirada a la pequeña niña a mi lado así como ella me miraba directamente a los ojos y comienzo a hablar, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, las palabras solo fluyen…- No entiendo lo que está pasando en el exterior, pero se de todo corazón que un poder latente debe ser usado con sabiduría y coraje lo sé por qué algo dentro de mi dicta que así es la forma correcta de usar el poder, algo dentro de mí me dicta que así es como se debe mantener el equilibrio en una tierra perdida como la nuestra. Laila, si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo, entonces acepto, acepto este poder, prometo asegurarme que será lo mejor que hayan decidido las diosas porque es hora de limpiar el nombre de nuestra tierra y renovar el pasado.

Vaya que sí, el poder solo puedo usarse con valentía y sabiamente solo el mejor líder puede hacer eso, y quizá esa sea mi tarea para mí y para mi pueblo, nunca me había puesto a hablar así, quizás porque no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que ha sido para mí el bien de los demás. Habré sido egoísta antes, pero ahora no, y lo voy a demostrar.

-Veo por tu corazón que es ferviente de valentía y coraje, que eres apta para usar el poder a tu favor, Midna te espera un viaje un viaje que tendrás que hacer para encontrar la fracción de la trifuerza, sin embargo durante este viaje pasaras por distintas pruebas que determinaran si tu corazón no delirara en la grandeza el odio y el egoísmo. De ser así, un destino prometedor te espera… De lo contrario, si tu corazón sucumbe en oscuridad una vez que el poder este en tus manos, será el fin. Esa es la condición… ¿Aceptas de todos modos?

-Acepto- Doy media vuelta, dándole la espalda al ser extraño, fue un movimiento inconsciente pero eso que dijo al final… mi condición. El fin… ¿El fin? Moriré seguro y eso me estremece, estoy tan confundida y siento tanto miedo, no sé qué será de mí pero voy a afrontar lo que sea que se venga enfrente. Pero un viaje, eso es normal supongo aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde buscar, no es como si debajo de mi cama este escondido este podercito… Tengo que saberlo no se ni por dónde empezar. Entonces giro a mi alrededor para volver a encarar a Laila y sus ojos determinantes pero al volver la mirada tras m hombro, no hay más que un retablo levantándose, no hay nadie ya.

-¿Laila?- pregunto una y otra vez hasta que me rindo, ya se fue, no estoy segura de sí la volveré a ver pero no sé ni que va a pasar -¿A dónde me dirijo ahora?- hice mi último esfuerzo en intento de recibir alguna respuesta.

-Eso es todo Midna, mi misión aquí está por terminada, solo sigue tu corazón y eso te guiara a donde tú debes permanecer…- Esa era solo la voz que hace eco en la gran ermita, retumbaba en las paredes y se desvanecía con la brisa.

-¿Pero cómo se si mi corazón me habla?- No recibo respuesta, la niña se ha ido por completo. Ya no tiene sentido esto… Quizá estoy loca y esto es una alucinación… Me quede parada unos instantes en espera de algún evento extraño, pero nada entonces recuerdo que hay un pueblo confundido y aturdido por lo que acaba de suceder y deben estar intrigados por saber que ha sido de mi durante estos últimos 20 minutos, que se yo, ni siquiera tengo noción del tiempo que ha pasado, todo fue tan lento y rápido a la vez.

Trago saliva y pongo un pie delante de otro, no sé lo que me espera pero por ahora sé que tengo que salir de aquí y explicar, quizá con alguna que otra escusa, nadie sabe lo que a mí me espera, ¿y necesitan saberlo?

Después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta distingo a muchas personas, la mayoría armados, son soldados de infantería menor, los 3 chicos que me detuvieron hace un rato Attom, Carvy y Faith, salieron corriendo de donde estaban al verme, estaban ahora acompañados de Sky, quien era la chica que organiza los grupos de seguridad del palacio, ellos les siguió el paso pero a un ritmo más veloz, ella al ser la primera en llegar pregunto conmocionada:

-¿Su majestad está bien? Estábamos muy preocupados no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo adentro, estos tres me han dicho todo lo que ha sucedido y creímos que estaba en problemas- Su cabello es muy corto y de un color blanco brillante muy curioso, ahora que la veo de cerca, es casi tan corto como el de un chico, pero sus grandes ojos profundos muestran que es una chica sin duda alguna.

-Pero cuando estábamos a punto de ir tras usted, las puertas se cerraron enseguida- Dijo Carvy seguido por Attom que tomo la palabra.

-Parecían selladas-

-Pensamos que le había sucedido algo malo- Termino Faith el tipo de cabello azabache.

-Tranquilos, todo está bien, ese ser solo es una mensajera de las diosas pero ya se ha ido, así que no hay de qué preocuparse… - No sé si fue mi modestia en como dije el gran acontecimiento que acaba de pasar pero todos me miraban atónitos, las mandíbulas se les iban a caer en cualquier momento si seguían abriendo tanto sus bocas.

-¿Espere ha dicho una mensajera?- pregunto Sky, con una de sus cejas oscuras alzada.

-Así es, su nombre es Laila pero es inofensiva, y lo más probable es que sea alguna clase de ser espiritual, es por eso que no podían acercársele…

-¿y usted por qué si?- Insisto Sky.

-No lo sé…- La verdad no sé, pero sea lo que sea no puedo soltar tanta información… Entonces recuerdo lo que paso con Evelyn y de inmediato me dirijo a los tres, a ver quién me responde –Por cierto casi lo olvido, ¿Cómo esta Evelyn?

-Está mejor, ya se está curando, llego a tiempo al sector de hospitalización, según Uraia – Dijo Sky otra vez respondió…

Distingo que todos a mi alrededor están hablando y muchos se unían a la plática que tenía con los cuatro de aquí, pero conforme veían que no discutíamos nada, sus miradas se desviaban, había un gentío hablando entre sí, todos pasándose el mensaje, así que supe que ellos tenían que saber lo que estaba avecinándose. Me abrí paso entre los 4 chicos y ellos se movieron para que pudiera centrarme entre la gente, todos seguían hablando pero conforme me hacía al centro las voces se apagaban aunque el ruido de los murmullos me sacaba de mis casillas, pero finalmente Sky alzo la mano y todos se callaron.

-Gracias Sky- gire la cabeza sobre mi hombro para agradecerle a la chica a mi lado. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a mí, supe entonces que era hora de hablar.

-Escuchen bien todos, lo que acaba de suceder fue solo una alerta, pero no se alarmen, todo está en orden y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, nos acaba de visitar un ser seguramente espiritual, es una mensajera de otro lugar, vino con el aviso que nuestro pueblo en decadencia finalmente será atribuido por todas las dificultades por las que ha pasado. Esto es muy importante, se aproxima algo, según me aclaro la mensajera pero no hay nada que temar. Mi sugerencia es que no se acerquen aquí a menos que quieran terminar hechos añicos. No sabemos si se volverá a presentar esta niña pero cualquiera que vea a esta niña, repórtese de inmediato en el complejo militar. Eso es todo, regresen a lo que se supone que estén haciendo y gracias por asistir. Infantería menor, nos vemos en la próxima junta todos a sus posiciones, fuera no hay nada que perder aquí…

Idear un plan y avisos es fácil, pero mantener a una población enardecida por saber lo que sucede a la realeza, eso es complicado, todos los presentes no paraban de murmurar cosas y unos que otros lanzaban preguntas desde la audiencia pequeña que estaba en el exterior de la ermita, me limite a no responder pero una vez que alguien preguntaba algo, otros le seguían la palabra, comenzaban a alborotarse, si serán ineptos…

Faith quien parecía más desesperado por la audiencia que comenzaba a alterarse, puso ambas manos alrededor de su boca, tomo de inmediato la palabra y comenzó por gritar –EH! YA CALLENSE!- en su mayoría todos guardaron silencio habían algunos murmullos imperceptibles pero conforme el pelinegro recorría a los presentes con su intimidante mirada todos se iban callando. A este chico se le hace fácil meter miedo con esa apariencia de matón que tiene.

-Basta, el espectáculo se terminó, hagan lo que les digo y retírense, las cosas aquí se han terminado. Quien vuelva a hacer una pregunta se queda aquí a hacer guardia el día entero- Término y una vez callados todos, se fueron a distintas partes de la isla vespertina para tomar las plataformas y regresar a sus puestos, algunos se iban en grupos, otros solos pero nadie dispuesto a quedarse aquí a cuidar lo que no le correspondía. Finalmente solo quedamos Carvy, Faith, Attom y Sky.

-¿Y entonces que va a pasar ahora, quien era esa tal mensajera, como llegó aquí si no hay portal?- pregunto Attom, parecía que era el más preocupado, todos le miraron mientras hablaba para luego dirigir la vista a mí en espera de mi respuesta…

-La verdad no sé cómo diantres fue que esa niña lograse penetrar el perímetro crepuscular pero hay que estar alertas. Les soy sincera, no es nada malo se los aseguro pero tendremos que formar una junta para discutir esto, y que sea lo más pronto posible- todos asintieron enseguida y se separaron, los tres chicos se adelantaron al complejo y Sky se quedó un momento conmigo.

-Está bien, comenzare a organizar a los de infantería, y avisare a algunos.

-Perfecto, por cierto ¿Dónde está Todd? No lo vi en ninguna parte y el más que nadie tiene que saber esto.

-No lo vi yo tampoco, es mas nadie le ha visto, pero le hare saber sobre la junta. Vaya a descansar, aun en temprano.

-Eh…-bufe- si, creo que es hora de dormir un rato jeje…

Y así cada quien se fue por su camino, pero yo voy a un lugar en paz, donde pueda descansar y asimilar todo lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, ya empieza la aventura y el encuentro entre los personajes que mas extrañamos.


End file.
